


The Price of Fame

by immoraloey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Body Writing, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Feminization of Male Genitalia, Humiliation, M/M, PWP, aka chanyeol pays to have sex with baekhyun, basically lots of filth, chanyeol is baekhyun's sponsor, daddy kink galore, lots and lots of dirty talk, shameless fucking, unrealistic sex marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immoraloey/pseuds/immoraloey
Summary: As the nation's top idol, no one could deny that Baekhyun was extremely talented. But in the world of idols, its not just talent that matters to get to the top.Sometimes it also matters who you know.And what you're willing to do for them in exchange for fame...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 11
Kudos: 192





	The Price of Fame

**Author's Note:**

> re-post of my tweetfic which you can find here: https://twitter.com/immoraloey/status/1301710618010030081
> 
> i really hope you guys like this, it's just pure filth but i'm pretty sure that's what we're all here for lmao

Chanyeol smirked as soon as he received Baekhyun's text, the idol confirming that he was in fact all ready to be picked up from his apartment. Relaying the same information to his driver, Chanyeol sat back in his seat comfortably, anticipation bubbling.

It had been a gruelling week full of all-nighters and way too much caffeine but finally he was getting a release.

_Finally._

As they sped through the city, Chanyeol scanned through the most recent entertainment news on his phone, not all too surprised to find Baekhyun's name and face all over the trending topics.

Talks of his new album, the back to back promos he'd been on, the alluring comeback stages, and especially the surprise announcement of his casting in a new drama.

Chanyeol wasn't surprised about that, though – he had paid nearly fifty million just to secure Baekhyun's role as the male lead, after all.

Once they reached the familiar Gangnam building that was Baekhyun's apartment, Chanyeol tucked his phone back into his pocket just in time for the car door to open, revealing the beauty that was Byun Baekhyun – the nation's top idol singer.

But more importantly—

_"Hi daddy."_

The greeting Baekhyun let out as he slid into the car was meek, demure yet full of subtle flirtation (just as Chanyeol loved).

As the driver rejoined traffic, Baekhyun immediately found his place in Chanyeol's lap, sitting sideways and wrapping his arms around the man's broad shoulders, allowing Chanyeol to cradle him perfectly in strong arms with ease.

"I missed you..." Baekhyun pouted, so innocent and angelic that Chanyeol couldn't help but smile.

"I missed you too, baby," he replied, caressing the idol's perfect face, devoid of any makeup just as Chanyeol preferred whenever they met. It allowed the idol's already ethereal natural beauty shine through, he always said. "What's all _this_ , hmm?" Chanyeol's fingers played with the hem of the trench coat Baekhyun wore, but the idol stopped him before he could tug the belt knot loose.

"It's a surprise, daddy," Baekhyun bit his lip, "F-for getting me that role."

"Hmm..." Chanyeol smiled, leaning in instead to kiss Baekhyun, soft and tender on the lips for a few sweet moments. "I can't wait, then."

✧

When they reached Chanyeol's penthouse, there was no hesitation as they beelined for his bedroom, a quick dismissal of the staff thrown over Chanyeol's shoulder as he allowed the idol to guide him.

However as soon as the bedroom door closed, the switch flipped and with no further warning, Baekhyun was practically thrown on the bed.

Chanyeol hovered above him, standing over him and eyeing Baekhyun with hungry, lust-filled eyes as he slowly disrobed.

Baekhyun lay pliant, not daring to move without the CEO’s say so. After all, in here, Chanyeol was in _full_ control.

In here, chanyeol controlled him.

_Owned him._

And although every fiber in his being itched to reach out to touch, Baekhyun remained still. All he could do was bite his lip, body thrumming with excitement as he watched Chanyeol's clothes fall to the floor one by one until the CEO was completely naked.

Smooth, honeyed skin stretched over delicious, lean muscle.

Tall, firm limbs.

_A fat, heavy cock._

Chanyeol had a body carved by the gods, and Baekhyun was practically salivating at the sight, already so hard and leaking from arousal.

"Can I unwrap my gift now, baby?" Chanyeol's voice was smooth velvet, and it made Baekhyun's body tingle.

"You can do anything you want with me, daddy," Baekhyun eagerly replied, flushed pink now at the thought of what Chanyeol would soon discover...

_"Oh, baby..."_ Chanyeol's laugh was reverent and full of amusement as he leaned back to take in the full sight.

Baekhyun naked underneath his trench coat save for a pair of frilly fishnet thigh highs.

On his tummy, right above his leaking cock, the words _"daddy's fucktoy_ _”_

Chanyeol licked his lips, throat dry and tongue salivating for a taste – Baekhyun looked like a five course meal, all beautifully presented and ready for him to devour.

_And oh god he wanted to devour the sexy little vixen…_

Baekhyun's body arched beautifully, legs cutely pressed together as he blinked up at Chanyeol through half-lidded eyes, biting his lips in anticipation.

Chanyeol reached over with intent, spreading the idol's knees and groaning appreciatively as Baekhyun laid bare for him. " _Perfection_..." Chanyeol found himself breathing out, so unbelievably turned on.

His eyes wouldn't leave the lewd scribble on his lover's pale tummy, the words so absolutely pornographic – images of Baekhyun writing those words himself, submitting to Chanyeol's ownership...

"Naughty little boy, you were waiting for daddy all this time wearing nothing but these?" Chanyeol hummed as he crawled in between the idol's parted legs, finding his place perfectly embraced by Baekhyun's luscious scantily-clad thighs.

"Yes, daddy," Baekhyun eagerly admitted. On reflex, Baekhyun found his arms wrapping around the CEO’s broad shoulders, anchoring Chanyeol as the man hovered over him, their lower bodies pressed against each other, their cocks rubbing against each other in an amorous dance.

Moans echoed around the room, long, drawn out.

"My perfect little kitten, so lewd for me," Chanyeol crooned in praise, lips just barely brushing against Baekhyun's in a teasing caress, "What would your fans say, baby? How would they react if they knew how _slutty_ their favorite idol is, hmm?"

Baekhyun's breath hitched, the feeling of Chanyeol's hand sliding down his trembling body so dangerously erotic until warm fingers settled on his stomach, tracing over the words with adoration. "But my little _fucktoy_ likes that, don't you?" Chanyeol continued, smirking, touch grazing further down against Baekhyun's adorably pink cock in a tease before sliding under his thigh, pressing against meaty flesh. "My little fucktoy likes being so slutty, don't you, baby?"

"Yes, daddy," Baekhyun so ardently agreed, lips parting in a breathless moan as he's manhandled, thighs suddenly hoisted until they were spread so wide.

"Hold your legs for daddy, baby boy," Chanyeol commanded, leaning back to admire the sight, "Show daddy how pretty you are..."

Baekhyun complied with another heady moan, mind already turning foggy as he relinquished control. Shaky fingers gripped at his thighs as he spread himself for the man above him, skin flushing crimson from the delicious burn of the humiliation filling him with dirty arousal.

Again, Chanyeol's hand traced over the writing on Baekhyun's tummy, humming appreciatively as he watched his baby twitch with each sizzling touch. "Such a perfect baby slut for daddy," Chanyeol growled, "worth every penny I spend, my gorgeous little fucktoy..."

"Yes, daddy~" Baekhyun gasped the words out, mouth dry and body itching to be touched by the one man he had ever allowed such privilege. " _Y_ _ours~_ "

" _M_ _ine_ ," Chanyeol nodded, hands roaming over peachy skin with touches full of worship – over baekhyun's pretty cock, over his balls...

And then, around and around the pretty pink puckering rim the caused a licentious moan to slip free of Baekhyun's pretty lips – a beautiful aria of, " _D_ _addy, please~_ " as Chanyeol wet his needy hole with his saliva.

"What does my little baby want?" Chanyeol hummed.

"Daddy, please, i want––" Baekhyun begged, toes curling as the embarrassment of such a crude request settled. Yet he couldn't help it, loved being such a naughty boy just for his daddy. "Please k-kiss my p-pussy..."

A loud, thunderous slap resonated around the room with Baekhyun's surprised yelp, heat rushing all over his body with the sting of Chanyeol's hand firmly swatting over his hole.

"Is this _yours_?" Chanyeol challenged, brow arching, "No, baby, this is _my_ pussy. I _own_ it. Say it."

"D-daddy owns it~" Baekhyun quickly acquiesced, tears beginning to stain his eyes. Humiliation burned, yet the more he felt it, the more Baekhyun was turned on.

" _A_ _gain_ ," Chanyeol demanded, causing Baekhyun to whimper once more as another slap rained down on his aching pussy.

" _D_ _addy owns my pussy!_ " Baekhyun wailed, cheeks stained with tears now.

"That's right, baby," Chanyeol chuckled sadistically, "I pay for this pussy, don't I? I own it, don't I?"

"Yes, daddy!" Baekhyun cried, "Daddy owns all of me! I'm daddy's _whore_ ~"

"What a good boy," Chanyeol cooed then, satisfied with the debauched look on the idol's face as Baekhyun continued to spread himself for the man, so eager and willing to be the perfect slut. "Daddy should reward such good behavior from my little whore, shouldn't I?"

Within the next second, the room basked in Baekhyun's euphoric moans as Chanyeol descended onto him, touch ravenous as his lips kissed over his pussy, tongue laving over the pretty rim in hungry strokes. A chorus of, " _D_ _addy, daddy, daddy~_ " echoed around them, a pornographic song that Chanyeol loved listening to most.

So used to his touches, Baekhyun's body arched and opened like a flower as Chanyeol ate him out, tongue precise and skilled as it slid into him, fucking him mad.

Chanyeol knew exactly what to do to reduce Baekhyun into a babbling mess of teary moans and desperate pleas, already so attuned to his body after months and months of their sinful tryst.

His mouth so skilled, it drove Baekhyun to insanity, already receding into floaty subspace.

"Pussy so delicious for daddy..." Chanyeol smirked, crawling back up Baekhyun's body and leaning in to kiss his mouth, dirtying the idol's tongue with his taste as they made out, sloppy and unrestrained – so beyond wanton. "So nice and soft..."

Baekhyun cried out as a thick finger penetrated him in time with Chanyeol's words, curling inward and perfectly stroking over his prostate with expert precision, "I could spend _hours_ playing with this pretty little cunt... You'd like that, wouldn't you, baby?"

"Yes daddy!"

"Of course my naughty little baby would," Chanyeol chuckled, "So eager to be daddy's perfect little whore..."

"Yes daddy~" Baekhyun whined as Chanyeol continued to massage his prostate with his finger, the friction rough because Chanyeol's saliva wasn't nearly enough lubrication.

And yet he loved it too much, how _filthy_ it was, being so desperate to be fucked...

Chanyeol reached into his nightstand with a free hand, squirting on a generous amount of lube before adding in another finger and beginning to scissor Baekhyun, spreading him open so easily.

Savage were Chanyeol's movements, arm flexing hard and fast, fingers spearing Baekhyun open so easily with the dirty, dirty squelch of too much lube now splattering between their hips. Baekhyun began to sob, absolutely blissed out from such rough fucking, walls clenching tight, so desperate to keep Chanyeol's fingers in, loving the stretch so much as Chanyeol added a third finger in.

"So tight, baby," Chanyeol groaned, "Clinging onto daddy's fingers so tightly, my pretty slut..."

"Daddy~ more, please~" Baekhyun begged in desperation.

His moans were becoming too loud, unrestrained and full of desire that if Chanyeol hadn't dismissed the maids, they would have all heard him from all the way across the house.

"Look at you, baby," Chanyeol laughed, "So perfect for me, so needy for daddy to fuck you, hmm?"

"Please, please, please, _cock_ ~" baekhyun wailed, toes curling and limbs tightening under his hold so much that his hands began to slip from their hold on his thighs. He was beyond rational thought now, already so close to orgasm from how expertly Chanyeol fingerfucked him.

"Ah baby, wants daddy's cock?" Chanyeol sang teasingly, "But this pussy is so _tight_ inside, i don't think daddy's cock will fit~"

Baekhyun whined, teary-eyed as he looked up at Chanyeol so ravenously staring down at his sloppy, fucked-out pussy. "No, daddy, it'll fit, _please_ ~" Baekhyun cried, "please, daddy, wanna cum~"

Chanyeol merely laughed, enjoying just how depraved Baekhyun sounded, eyes rolling back and drooling from delirium. "Wanna cum from daddy's cock~" Baekhyun sobbed, " _P_ _lease, please, please~_ "

"Aw, my little whore, so _cute_ for daddy," Chanyeol cooed, "Look at you so pretty, such a sinful little slut begging for daddy's cock~"

" _C_ _ock_ ~" Baekhyun sobbed again.

"If only your fans could see you, baby," Bhanyeol laughed evilly, "If only they knew..."

" _D_ _addy~_ "

"Acting so _innocent_ in front of the cameras, if only they could see what a slutty boy their idol was," Chanyeol taunted, loving just how much more pleasure wrote itself on Baekhyun's pretty face the more he degraded him, "What would they say, huh baby?"

Baekhyun continued to cry from the stimulation, on the very edge of climax that his cock was already weeping white beads. "What would they say if they knew their idol willingly whores himself out?" Chanyeol smirked, "what would they say if they knew daddy _paid to fuck this_?"

" _D_ _-da–– aah, d-daddy,_ _I_ _'m gonna–– ah~ g-gonna cu–– uhm~ daddy~_ "   
  


With a futile scream, Baekhyun came, bucking wildly as his release dirtied his stomach, spattering white all over creamy skin in a flood. Baekhyun sobbed as he climaxed, body convulsing and eyes completely dazed, screaming and crying from such blinding pleasure that had droplets of his own cum landing on his face and staining his cheeks.

Chanyeol watched with sadistic satisfaction, never ceasing in his assault on Baekhyun's oversensitive pussy as he continued to fuck his fingers into it.

The intensity of Chanyeol's movements had lube splattering all around them, dirtying his forearm and the bed, sounds so wet and so lewd to accompany the whorish wails from Baekhyun's mouth which continued to pour out unbidden – Baekhyun too fucked out now to restrain himself.

It was clear that Baekhyun was already floating deep in subspace from how unfocused his eyes looked, mouth agape and tongue lolling, covered in his own cum.

"Good boy, keep cumming for daddy..." Chanyeol soothed, leveraging himself by pushing down on one of Baekhyun's thighs, pressing the idol further into the mattress and using this as a way to more powerfully thrust his fingers into Baekhyun's slovenly cunt, all while he leaned down to pepper kisses on the idol's dirtied cheeks, cleaning the sticky white droplets with his lips. "My baby tastes so sweet," Chanyeol hummed appreciatively, licking his lips with a lecherous smile.

All the while he relished in Baekhyun's continued slutty whines, mumbling an endless stream of filthy praises. "That's it my little whore, massage daddy's fingers with your pussy, _just like that_..." Chanyeol instructed, resting four fingers inside Baekhyun's soft walls now and letting the idol clench around the tight fit.

Baekhyun whined from the stretch – a mixture of pleasure and pain. "Good boy, take daddy's fingers," Chanyeol continued to say, "Show daddy how this pussy's going to pleasure my cock, come on," he crooned, subtly curling his fingers to brush over Baekhyun's prostate again, overstimulating the idol to the point that baekhyun continued to cum, a steady stream of liquid flooding out of his twitching cock as Chanyeol continued to pleasure him, knowing full well that Baekhyun was already too far gone to even register him as he said, "Daddy's going to fuck this pussy _raw_ , baby.. Gonna use you so good, my little fucktoy..."

All the while, in between such obscene utterings, Chanyeol peppered soft kisses on Baekhyun's adorably red face, tasting a mix of the idol's cum and his tears as he did so.

It brought Chanyeol so much pleasure, just watching Baekhyun take it all, no matter how filthy, or how lewd, the idol loved it all.

He enjoyed just how defiled Baekhyun looked in his arms, a soft, pliant, submissive little slut for him, so far removed from his idol persona.

"So, so perfect, baby," Chanyeol breathed against Baekhyun's tragus, "A perfect little fuck doll for daddy, _my pretty little whore_..."

"Hnnggg~ d-daddy~" Baekhyun's voice was weak and cracking, wracked with pleasure and full of bliss. His hands had already slipped from keeping his thighs in place and Chanyeol took the opportunity to alter their positions then, finally pulling his fingers free from the tight vise that was baekhyun's sloppy cunt, soothing his thumb over the puffy rim softly.

"I think my little fucktoy is ready for cock now, yes?" Chanyeol cooed as if he were talking to a child, beyond amused at how eagerly Baekhyun took his sticky fingers into his mouth, like a suckling infant. "Look at you baby slut, that mouth is so needy," Chanyeol laughed, watching Baekhyun grab him by the wrist to keep him there when he tried to pull away. "Does your pussy juice taste yummy, baby?"

" _Y_ _ummy_ , daddy~" Baekhyun giggled dazedly as he nodded, licking his sticky fingers.

Chanyeol then ushered Baekhyun off the bed, forcing the idol to crumple onto the floor, barely able to hold himself up. Baekhyun was then pressed onto the side of the bed, head leaning against the mattress as Chanyeol stood before him, cock in hand.

"I bet daddy can give your pretty mouth something even better, baby," he said, smiling tenderly when Baekhyun's lips parted and his tongue slipped out, the idol attempting to move his head to swallow the bulbous cock head just inches away from his face.

Chanyeol kept him in place, though, instead guiding his cock to graze over Baekhyun's debauched face, chuckling darkly as the idol chased after it with his mouth to no use, still too hazy from his earlier orgasm to move properly.

Beads of precum dirtied over Baekhyun's cheeks, staining his lips as Chanyeol teased him with his cock, groaning in sensitivity over the wonderful sensation of it. "Open your pretty mouth for daddy, baby," he instructed, to which Baekhyun was more than happy to comply.

Like the good little boy that he was, Baekhyun immediately parted his lips, tongue sliding out in full preparation to pleasure his daddy's deliciously monstrous cock. "Good slut," Chanyeol praised, flicking his hand until his cock slapped against the pink tongue repeatedly, earning delighted moans from Baekhyun who squirmed weakly under him.

And then Chanyeol slid in slowly, hissing at the tight, wet cavern wrapping around his fat girth, head thrown back as he groaned, " _T_ _hat's it, baby,_ use that mouth like daddy pays you for..."

All too quickly, Chanyeol felt the back of Baekhyun's throat rub against his cock and he moaned before going even further, knowing full well just how much Baekhyun enjoyed it when he did. The sound of Baekhyun gagging brought him such sadistic pleasure and Chanyeol delighted, eyes full of dark lust as he watched Baekhyun's throat engorge from the sheer size of his cock violating it.

The idol weakly flailed as his airway got fucked, eyes springing with fresh tears as they peered up at Chanyeol in a silent plea – " _more, daddy_ ," they said.

And Chanyeol was more than willing to give him what he wanted.

Cock continued to fill Baekhyun's throat until his nose was buried in the CEO’s musky scent, choking him in such a wonderfully pornographic way that made Baekhyun's cock rise back to full hardness.

As Chanyeol pulled out, he had the pleasure of seeing Baekhyun sputter and cough, a thick string of saliva connecting his now wet cock to the idol's bruised mouth.

" _M_ _ore_ ~" Baekhyun surprisingly pleaded, voice hoarse yet still full of desire as he blinked up at Chanyeol.

And indeed Chanyeol gave him more.

Pinning him onto the side of the bed, Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's hair with both hands, sliding his cock back into the idol's all too willing mouth. The room filled with the sloppy sounds of cock sucking as Chanyeol fucked into his mouth, thrusts rough and unrestrained as he used Baekhyun's mouth, fucking into it as if Baekhyun truly were a fucktoy – animalistic and without remorse.

All the while, Baekhyun preened like a bitch in heat, so happy to take his daddy's cock like the good little whore that he was.

"That's it, baby, take it, _take daddy's cock_ ," Chanyeol grunted, eyes never leaving Baekhyun's pleasure-struck face and reveling in the absolute euphoria of their sinful acts, "Take it, my little whore, take it with that mouth daddy pays for..."

Baekhyun cried again and again as he was violated, so unbearably ecstatic at being his daddy's good, useful little fucktoy. " _Y_ _es_ , take daddy's cock, baby," Chanyeol hissed, "Get it nice and wet so daddy can use it to fuck your little whorish pussy..."

If anyone had told him a year ago that he would so willingly become the private whore for a rich man's cock in exchange for fame, Baekhyun would have laughed and said he would never stoop that low – that although sponsors were so common in the industry, he was no prostitute.

And yet now, he was just that – a happy, willing fucktoy at Chanyeol's beck and call, so eager to please the man and so delighted to be treated like an object for his pleasure.

And he loved every second of it.

_He loved being_ _C_ _hanyeol's property._

_Why_? Well...

Baekhyun gasped for air once again as Chanyeol pulled out, leaning over him with obvious tenderness in his eyes as he stroked Baekhyun's cheeks, smiling as he lovingly said, "Good job, baby..."

Well...

_He might be in love._

Baekhyun's mind was in a flurry, heart racing unbearably fast at the sudden stillness in the room as Chanyeol continued to stroke his face, smiling down at him like he was the most precious thing in this world.

It made Baekhyun blush in a different way, so enamored by this man who, just mere seconds ago was treating him as nothing more than a way to get off.

This was what drew Baekhyun in since their first encounter in the first place – when they weren't in the middle of fucking like absolute animals, Chanyeol treated him with utmost respect and with a gentleness that seemed the total opposite of his dominant bedroom persona...

"Wha––" Baekhyun couldn't help but squeal as he was suddenly hoisted up, Chanyeol easily lifting the limbless idol with strong, buff arms, carrying him bridal style and bringing Baekhyun away from the bed that had been dirtied and spoilt.

"Shh, just hold on tight, baby," Chanyeol hushed him, kissing Baekhyun's pout.

The two of them were suddenly in the CEO’s en suite bathroom and Baekhyun buried his face in Chanyeol's neck with a whine as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

Body covered in sweat and sticky with cum, hair in a disarray...

He looked absolutely horrendous.

And yet all Chanyeol did was smile, setting Baekhyun down on a towel lazily thrown on top of the toilet seat and grabbing him by the face to pepper kisses all over the idol's face. "Don't worry, you look absolutely _gorgeous_ ," he said, looking into Baekhyun's eyes earnestly.

In response, Baekhyun could only whine and pout, clearly not convinced. "I'll be right back, okay, baby?" Chanyeol announced, tone soothing as he knew how clingy Baekhyun got after any sort of scene, "I'll just run us a bath."

" _D_ _one_?" Baekhyun managed to croak out, unable to emphasize the question further since his mind was still a little too foggy.

Chanyeol just smiled again, eskimo kissing him.

"Not in the slightest, baby slut," Chanyeol then smirked, " _I_ _wanna watch you ride my cock in the tub._ "

Chanyeol turned away to get started on the bath while Baekhyun watched on, feeling so shy and flustered all of a sudden.

There was always something that made him so strangely... _shy_ whenever Chanyeol wanted to have sex in the bath.

Something in the way Chanyeol watched him...

Something in the way Chanyeol's eyes looked...

It was a different kind of intimacy and although it was a rare scene, it was one that always made Baekhyun's orgasm so mind-blowingly _intense_.

Shivers erupted all over Baekhyun's body as he watched his lover quickly work to fill the giant tub sitting right in front of a wall of windows overlooking their beautiful city, lighting candles all over as he went and using up all the scents he knew Baekhyun loved so much.

Like this, chanyeol looked so... _beautiful_. Almost ethereal in the way he was illuminated by candlelight and the moon, scant light flickering on his well-toned body and highlighting each delicious contour of smooth muscle...

_And_ _B_ _aekhyun was so, so turned on._

"Can you walk, baby?" The CEO’s words brought Baekhyun back out of his stupor and he felt another wave of embarrassment seep in as Chanyeol smirked at him, clearly having caught him staring.

When Baekhyun failed to respond, Chanyeol chuckled and made his way back over, little effort needed to scoop the boy back into his arms and carry him over to the tub.

The scent of lavender and vanilla filled Baekhyun's senses and he moaned as Chanyeol dipped him into the warm water, joining not a second later and manhandling the idol to sit on his lap where Baekhyun could _feel_ Chanyeol's cock still so hard brushing against his sensitive hole.

Baekhyun half expected Chanyeol to immediately slide back into him but the CEO had other ideas as he leaned in to instead take Baekhyun in a kiss, wrapping his arms around his body and embracing the idol tight in between heady kisses.

Chanyeol kissed with fervor, so sweet yet so demanding in the way he claimed Baekhyun's mouth, so full of passion and tenderness that Baekhyun felt his entire body ignite.

"I've really fucking missed you, baby, I hope you know that..." Chanyeol groaned in between kisses, right as his hands cupped the swell of Baekhyun's ass, fingers already playing with the sensitive rim and making the idol moan wantonly.

" _D_ _addy_ ~" he breathed out, body twitching.

"Missed kissing you like this, touching your body like this..." Chanyeol continued, stroking the puffy rim for a few seconds before his finger eased back in, "Missed the feel of this pussy hungrily kissing daddy's cock..."

It was sensory overload for Baekhyun – a million sparks erupting all over his body at the mixture of the warm water, the intoxicating scents, and Chanyeol all over... "Look at you, baby," Chanyeol said then, one hand rubbing his cock against Baekhyun's hole while the other continued to massage his insides with a finger.

He had pulled away from their kiss in lieu of sitting back and watching Baekhyun poised on top of him, skin flushed and eyes hazy. "You look so fucking _beautiful_ like this, angel..." Chanyeol praised, rubbing against Baekhyun's prostate and making the idol moan. "So fucked out already but still so _eager_ for daddy's cock, aren't you, baby?"

" _H_ _mm_ ~" Baekhyun bit his lip, hips grinding to feel more friction.

Chanyeol licked his lips, retracting his finger and instead gripping Baekhyun's waist, keeping him in place as he continued to rub his cock against his pussy. "Feel that, baby?" he breathed out, "Daddy's so hard from just watching you, baby..."

"You look so perfect like this, angel," Chanyeol continued, enjoying the absolute bliss on Caekhyun's face, "All wet and needy for daddy to finally fuck your pussy..."

"Hnnggg daddy, _please_ ~"

"Aw, look how your pussy clenches, baby..." Chanyeol cooed, devilish smirk in place. "Did it miss daddy's cock too?" Chanyeol asked, chuckling darkly at the eager nods from Baekhyun.

"P-please, daddy~" he whined, "Need it~"

"Poor baby... You didn't let any other man touch what's daddy's did you, baby?" Chanyeol asked.

"No, daddy~" Baekhyun immediately denied, "Daddy only~ Baekhyunnie is daddy's only~"

"That's right, baby," Chanyeol said with a tone of finality, using that exact moment to breach Baekhyun's hole in one go, sliding into the soft, wet folds with ease and making Baekhyun scream. "This is _daddy's property_ ," Chanyeol growled as he bottomed out, Baekhyun falling into his chest and whimpering from the sudden stretch, body twitching as an unexpected orgasm hit him like a wave with the sudden stretch.

Chanyeol's cock was fucking _huge_ and Baekhyun was addicted.

"Daddy owns this pussy," Chanyeol grunted again, squeezing Baekhyun's ass possessively for emphasis with one hand while the other grabbed him by the chin, making him look up, "Say it, baby."

"D-daddy owns Baekhyunnie's p-pussy~" Baekhyun stuttered, biting his lip hard.

"Good boy," chanyeol praised, smirking, "Good little whore for daddy, aren't you?"

"Mmh~ _daddy's whore_ ~" Baekhyun nodded, smiling with dazed eyes, so delighted to be owned. He clung on to Chanyeol, still shivering from climax, staring up at him with stars in his eyes.

"Beautiful little slut," Chanyeol said then, caressing the side of Baekhyun's face with one hand, both men still as they waited for Baekhyun to settle. "So pretty when you're taking daddy's cock... Did you miss daddy too, baby?"

Baekhyun nodded, pouting up at Chanyeol. "My p-pussy was s-so lonely, d-daddy~" Baekhyun weakly admitted, "M-missed daddy's c-cock so bad~"

"Hmm, is that why you dressed up like this for daddy, angel?" Chanyeol cooed, nodding towards the thigh-highs he had lazily pulled off Baekhyun before they got in the water, the fishnets now lying uselessly on the ground.

"D-daddy liked it?" Baekhyun asked.

"Daddy _loved_ it, baby," Chanyeol smiled, reaching out under the water to stroke Baekhyun's tummy where the words _“_ _daddy's fucktoy_ _”_ were still prominently etched. “ _My_ fucktoy," Chanyeol cooed, tracing over the letters and watching the colored water reflecting them so beautifully.

" _Y_ _ours_ , daddy~" Baekhyun assured, wrapping his hand around Chanyeol's.

"Will you ride daddy, then, baby? Show me what a good fucktoy you can be for me?"

Baekhyun was quick to do exactly as his daddy wanted, gathering what was left of his strength with a heady moan as he began to move his hips slowly.

The sound of Chanyeol's pleasured moans rung deep against Baekhyun as he cuddled into the CEO’s broad chest, making Baekhyun that much more motivated to grind his hips faster with the desire to make his daddy feel as much pleasure as he could.

His insides clenched tight around the cock stuffed so full and so tight in his puffy cunt, Chanyeol's meaty girth stretching Baekhyun so, _so_ perfectly that with each movement, he could feel Chanyeol's fat cock head bulging against his abdomen, so fucking deep he was practically in his stomach. " _D_ _addy~ so biiiig_ ~" Baekhyun sobbed against Chanyeol's chest, mouthing at warm skin with spit-soaked lips.

Chanyeol's arms wrapped around his body so delicately that it made Baekhyun feel so, so unbelievably aroused – he felt so _small_ , so absolutely _tiny_ in chanyeol's _big, buff body_ that it made him cry with delight.

The CEO’s moans were loud and rough, so deep and feral like a true predator that it made Baekhyun's cock leak even more despite its oversensitivity.

He was so fucking aroused that it made made his body react so whorishly – Baekhyun suddenly finding the strength to push off the CEO’s warm body so that Chanyeol could watch him, perfectly impaled on his cock and bouncing on it so harshly that the water sloshed and sprayed around them, wetting the floor all over and sending bubbles up in the air.

Baekhyun placed his shaky hands on his daddy's broad shoulders, balancing on them as he rode the man's cock like it was his only purpose in life, drawing long, gutteral moans from the CEO who had now thrown his head back, eyes slamming shut to simply _feel_ the sensation.

Chanyeol's grip on Baekhyun's ass was harsh, spreading both cheeks in a bid to get his cock in even deeper as the CEO began to meet Baekhyun halfway, thrusting up into the idol's hot, sticky folds with pure, animalistic greed.

The bathroom filled with an endless chorus of Baekhyun's wild, wanton moans – screams of " _D_ _addyyy, my pussy feels so good~ fuck meee~ fuck my whore pussyyyy~_ " as his back arched impossibly backwards, impaling himself further on the cock that was practically splitting him apart.

Chanyeol growled with carnal hunger at the filthy pleas bubbling out of Baekhyun's mouth without restraint – the idol's whorish begging sounding all the more lewd as it echoed around them in harmony with their bodies' loud, obscene slapping with the water spilling out the bath.

It was a scene much more pornographic than even the most graphic of x-rated movies, two bodies so frantically fucking against one another, so desperately frenzied in the throes of passion that everything else melted away in their desire for pleasure.

Without warning, Chanyeol suddenly then inserted both index fingers into Baekhyun's already straining cunt, making it stretch even more impossibly and making the idol howl wildly with unbidden euphoria as he collapsed onto the CEO’s body, clinging on for dear life, _sobbing_.

The pleasure was enough to make him almost black out as Baekhyun's moans turned ferociously wild, loud cries so unashamedly _animal_ as he relished in the delicious bite of the pain of Chanyeol fucking him so loose and sloppy.

"Yeah, take it, baby," Chanyeol grunted into his ear as he continued to fuck into Baekhyun without remorse, so beyond turned on at how out of control he had become, crying so happily into his chest. "Daddy's gonna fucking _ruin_ this pussy... Make it so no other man can have it... Gonna ruin it so that only daddy's cock can satisfy this sloppy cunt," Chanyeol hissed, smirking devilishly as Baekhyun continued to babble and drool like a happy, stupid fool.

At this point, it was obvious that Baekhyun was too far gone to completely understand him, so fucked out that all he could do was smile dopily up at Chanyeol, taking his savage fucking so obediently.

_Just as he had said,_ _B_ _aekhyun had truly become daddy's fucktoy_ _.._ _._

It was a heady concoction - the hot water melting his muscles, the intoxicating scents of the bath making Baekhyun's senses foggy...

And Chanyeol literally fucking his brains out.

Baekhyun could do nothing but submit, mind floating away as he allowed nothing but pleasure to course through his body, blinding him as he ascended to heaven.  
  


The bathroom filled with the sounds of their fucking, loud and unrestrained, and Chanyeol reveled in Baekhyun's debauched cries, more and more aroused with each passing second.

Like this it was so easy to reach climax and before either men knew it, the bath meant to clean their bodies only dirtied them further, sullied with sin and lust.

Chanyeol groaned hard as he emptied into Baekhyun's tight pussy, feeling the idol's soft, velvety walls milking his cock, as if _desperate_ to take in his cum, all the while with Baekhyun moaning and mewling like a satisfied kitten against Chanyeol's chest.

The CEO held his whore close, head thrown back in ecstasy as he filled Baekhyun's willing cunt full of potent seed.

"Oh, fuck, baby, _yeah_..." he grunted, hips weakly grinding up against Baekhyun's to prolong both of their orgasms, Baekhyun's tight walls making it almost impossible to do so as each movement made the idol clench _tighter_ around his fat cock. "Milking daddy's cock like a good little boy..."

  
  


"Hnngg~" Baekhyun continued to whine softly, head tilted up just enough so Chanyeol could see the blown-out irises pleadingly looking up at him.

" _F_ _uuuck_ ," Chanyeol hissed out as he emptied out the last of his load, finally stilling as the afterglow settled and his limbs unknotted with release.

Still, Baekhyun's insides massaged his cock and the man sighed happily, leaning down to pepper soft kisses all over Baekhyun's wet, tear-streaked face, mumbling praises against the idol's pink skin. "Good baby took daddy's cock so well..." he hummed, caressing Baekhyun's face in between kisses, "Look at you so cute and full of my cum, baby... _Such a pretty little cummy whore..."_

Baekhyun smiled dazzlingly, so happy to receive such dirty praises from his daddy. His eyes twinkled like stars as he watched Chanyeol smile down at him proudly. Still so high off climax, the idol couldn't help but giggle like a giddy pre-teen from each kiss chanyeol gave him.

"Daddy~" he managed to whine out, voice croaky from overuse. The hand he had been resting on the CEO’s chest slid in between their bodies under the water as Baekhyun caressed his tummy, "So full~"

Chanyeol laughed at the almost child-like wonder in Baekhyun's voice. He always did love how cuddly and pliant Baekhyun got as he came down from his high, _too cute and beyond adorable..._

_The_ _CEO_ _was mesmerized each time._

He cuddled Baekhyun close as they lay boneless together in the tub, leaning in to kiss the idol on his pretty, swollen lips and letting the lightheaded feeling simmer between them with each slow, tantric movement of their mouths.

It wasn't a show of possession – just adoration.

It seemed as if time stood still as the two lost themselves in each other but as the minutes passed, it became obvious that slow, languid kisses were no longer enough.

After all, Chanyeol was still nestled deep inside Baekhyun, and the sweet, warming embrace kept his cock half-hard, his lust never waning.

How could it, when he had such a perfect, sinful little creature on his lap?

" _D_ _-da–– ah~ daddyyy~_ " Baekhyun gasped, feeling the CEO slowly beginning to move once again, grinding their bodies together to create such delicious friction between them. "A-ah–– a-again? _Hnngg_ ~"

  
  


"Mmh," Chanyeol hummed, smirking down at the idol looking up at him with wide eyes.

Baekhyun looked so adorably torn between tiredness and arousal, and the expression it painted on his face was one of innocence chanyeol so badly wanted to corrupt.  
  


"Want daddy to stop?" he asked though, cradling Baekhyun's face with one hand.

Chanyeol couldn't help his amused laughter at how quickly Baekhyun shook his head. "Good boy," Chanyeol grinned, "You're gonna let daddy take you as much as I want tonight, aren't you, baby?"

" _M_ _hm_ ~" Baekhyun bit his lips.

  
"Gonna let daddy breed your cute pussy till it's stuffed all full, aren't you, hmm?"

Baekhyun moaned loudly at that, nodding fervently.

The CEO leaned in again, kissing the idol's mouth before tilting baekhyun's head up to look at him.

" _G_ _ood little fucktoy._ "

✧

  
  


The first rays of morning light were beginning to stream into the room, by the time Baekhyun was finally allowed to fall asleep.

Chanyeol tucked the idol into his side of the bed after long, long hours of pure, orgasmic bliss shared between them.

Baekhyun was practically passed out, eyes droopy and limbs powerless as Chanyeol pulled fresh sheets over them – the idol curled up cutely against his chest as soon as Chanyeol slid into the bed next to him.

With a long, contented sigh, Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun's forehead,

Fingers gently caressing along the idol's spine to lull him to sleep.

"G'night, daddy..." Baekhyun whispered after a while and Chanyeol smiled, pulling him closer.

"Good night, angel," he hummed.

And perhaps, if he wasn't so tired, Baekhyun wouldn't have thought it was a dream when he heard Chanyeol's final words that night.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


_"_ _I_ _love you..."_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it this far! 🙈❤️
> 
> i hope that wasn't too bad! please do let me know down below!


End file.
